Primer amor
by Arykisan
Summary: Eren se ha enamorado por fin de su hermana Mikasa, pero es demasiado tarde, descubrirá un secreto que le romperá el corazón y le hará olvidar -a la fuerza- a su gran primer y frustrado amor.


**One- shot contado por Eren! rarooooooo en mi porque no me cae muy bien que digamos, esta bien erenmika y todos x mikasa ? jajajaja menos el indicado en fin lean y vean por uds mismos :D espero les guste algo aunque sea. los personajes no son mios y bla bla son del sequisimoo dios isayama. **

* * *

><p><strong>Primer amor<strong>

Mi primer amor?...

Mi primer amor fue mi hermana, bueno, mi hermana adoptiva. Mikasa, ¿ya la conocen verdad? La que tiene la fuerza de 100 hombres. Ella siempre me cuidó o me sobre-protegió: eso me parecía a mí. Como sea.

Cuando llegamos a la legión de reconocimiento ella se peleó con medio mundo por ir a verme, por asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien, "que molestia" pensaba yo en ese entonces. Ella me seguía y yo la ignoraba o rechazaba constantemente. Hasta que hubo pasado suficiente tiempo y cesaron sus intentos de acercarse a mí.

Fue allí que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. De su fuerza, y de sus cuidados para conmigo. Pero para ese entonces también Jean y Connie estaban tras mi hermana.

Todos los días íbamos a verle a la su habitación, ella intentaba no parecer grosera y dejaba que nos quedásemos un tiempo prudente, a mí me permitía quedarme aún más tiempo que a los demás, pero hacía falta una sola mirada de reproche por su parte para que los tres nos marcháramos en el acto. Ella era hermosa y muy dulce con nosotros- sobre todo conmigo- pero aún le temíamos un poco.

Yo me quedaba con ella tanto tiempo como el sargento Levi me lo permitía, él era el único soldado al que yo realmente admiraba: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Solía comentarle a Mikasa cosas sobre el sargento, su fuerza, su valentía, su frialdad. Pero ella nunca parecía impresionada.

Mikasa solo pensaba en mí, y en menos medida en Armin, quien comenzó a asistir también a nuestras pequeñas reuniones probablemente solo por cortesía, pues permanecía callado y tranquilo mientras el cara de caballo, el calvo, y yo nos peleábamos por tener la atención de Mikasa. Ella solo sonreía prestándonos un poco de su atención intermitentemente a cada uno. Pasábamos tanto tiempo allí que solíamos inventar juegos de preguntas y respuestas o a veces penitencias para quien no se atreviera a contestar, ella participaba solo si yo se lo pedía y aun con un poco de reticencia aceptaba los retos y de mala gana contestaba algunas preguntas. No quería hacernos sentir mal, era demasiado bondadosa. Aunque a veces perdía la paciencia.

-Basta- dijo un día con los puños cerrados mirándonos seria- fuera de aquí- ordenó señalando la puerta con un dedo.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos pusimos en marcha sin chistar. Si ella mandaba, había que obedecer.

-Armin- dijo ella tomando a mi amigo por el hombro- no te vayas por favor- Armin le miró un segundo y luego se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

Sentí algo de celos, ¿por qué él y no yo? Yo solía ser su favorito, se supone que ella me amaba ¿no es así? Jean y Connie también manifestaron su molestia.

-que tiene ese rubio cara de niña que no tenga yo- comento iracundo Jean. Connie bufó a su lado.

Toda la semana siguiente Mikasa se comportó de manera extraña, había días en que no nos permitía hablar con ella. Estaba más pálida y la vi repetidamente salir a dar un paseo a solas y caminar y caminar sin rumbo. Y cuando nos permitía visitarla se mantenía en silencio soltando una que otra palabra siempre dirigida hacia mi o en su defecto a Armin quien parecía entender lo que pasaba mejor que nosotros, es decir, que los dos idiotas y yo. Armin siempre había sido más perceptivo y Mikasa confiaba plenamente en él. Los últimos días solo permitió que Armin la visitara. De nuevo sentí celos.

Su actitud era diferente, me senté en mi habitación a pensar luego de que Mikasa nos expulsara de su habitación. Que podía ocurrirle. Estaba extraña, distante más de lo común. De pronto enmudecí mi indagaciones y me llevé ambas manos a la boca ¡ella estaba enamorada! Pero de quien, ¿sería el cara de caballo? ¿o talvez Connie? No no no imposible. ¡Armin! Me dije a mi mismo, luego recordé que él era el único que no se interesaba de forma amorosa en Mikasa y me relajé. ¿Y por qué no podía ser yo? Suspiré pensado. No veía otra opción.

El día, el primer día de la siguiente semana -o eso creo- Fue uno de los extraños días en que el sargento Rivaille me permitió acompañarlo a entrenar. Eso era lo único que me importaba más que ganar el amor de Mikasa. Poder pasar tiempo con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y volverme tan fuerte como él.

Cabalgamos en silencio, su caballo era musculoso y brillaba majestuoso bajo la luz del sol. El sargento lo exigía al límite pero el animal parecía feliz de poder hacer gala de todo su potencial. "fanfarrón" pensé.

Al acabar en entrenamiento ambos aterrizamos sobre la hierba húmeda, yo respiraba agitadamente mientras el sargento apenas parecía algo sosegado. Me sorprendió mirando el horizonte, pensando en Mikasa, en lo que podía haber sucedido con Armin a quien no me había encontrado aún y en quien era el maldito infeliz que se había ganado el corazón de mi hermana.

-estás enamorado- soltó el sargento de un momento a otro. Directo como siempre. Sin un ápice de expresión en su rostro.

-ah?...em… yo…- logré balbucear. El sargento me miró de reojo desinteresado. Había dicho eso como una afirmación y ya. No quería iniciar una conversación. Lo comprendí y guarde silencio durante todo el camino de regreso. Al llegar nos topamos con la reina de roma.

-Ackerman- saludo al sargento al verla cuadrarse frente a él. Bajó de su caballo de un salto y pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Yo me apresuré en llevar los animales al establo para poder pasar tiempo con Mikasa.

-Eren- dijo ella tomándome de la mano para caminar hacia un pequeño prado cercano. Yo me sentía feliz. Pero al poco andar se nos unieron el imbécil de Jean y el enano de Connie.

Nos sentamos en un círculo en la brizna húmeda y Mikasa hizo una pequeña seña para que me ubicara a su lado. Ese día el cara de caballo no dejaba de hacer cumplidos y comentarios a Mikasa sobre su belleza, que idiota. Y Connie había traído flores para ella.

Mikasa se mostraba especialmente complaciente y condescendiente con todos, estaba habladora y animada mucho más de lo común. Cosa extraña en ella.

-mi… Mikasa- dije algo avergonzado- ¿te sientes bien?

Ella me sonrió como siempre lo hacía y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- por supuesto que sí cariño- respondió. Yo sentí que no podía ser más feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no me llamaba así. Y la cara de envidia de Jean y Connie me hacía sentir aún más complacido. El cara de caballo de su puso de pie para marcharse pero Mikasa lo detuvo tirando de su mano.

-no te vayas- le dijo. El obedeció al instante.

Mikasa miró por sobre mi hombro y saludo con la mano animadamente, volteé y pude ver la imagen de mi rubio amigo acercarse caminando tranquilo a nuestro pequeño grupo.

-hola- dijo al llegar y ubicarse a mi lado. Yo le dediqué una mirada amistosa. Todo había quedado olvidado luego del gesto de Mikasa.

-ahora que estamos todos- dijo- deberíamos jugar a algo- todos le miramos sorprendidos. Ella nunca había propuesto un juego. Siempre observaba en silencio o reía disimuladamente de las estupideces que nos obligábamos a hacer y decir entre nosotros. Pero hoy parecía especialmente animada.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Connie

-un desafío- respondió ella enderezándose un poquito.

-está bien siempre y cuando no deba ponerme de pie- reclamé- el entrenamiento me ha dejado agotado-

-muy bien, sin movernos- aceptó ella, siempre me consentía.

-¿Armin, que propones?- preguntó Jean.

Armin pensó unos segundos, luego abrió la boca, seguro sería algo interesante.

-todos deben decir o… no mejor dicho relatar un sueño que hayan tenido- dijo entusiasmado- el más extraño!- todos asentimos y nos removimos en nuestros lugares pensando qué decir.

Jean comenzó relatando un sueño en el que había caballos. Me burlé de él hasta más no poder.

-Basta Eren- me reprocho Mikasa de forma amorosa posando una de sus manos en mi muslo.

Fuimos pasando de turno en turno, mi sueño trató de titanes, el de Armin algo con unos libros y unas llaves, el de Connie fue el más ridículo. Hasta que llegó el turno de Mikasa, ella nos miró un momento.

-bien- dijo- he soñado con un palacio- todos nos inclinamos un poco hacía ella para escuchar con mayor atención.

-un palacio enorme, había una fiesta y era en honor a la reina- dijo tranquila- todos los hombres que asistían a la fiesta intentaban cortejarla, con flores, regalos, gestos. Pero ella los ignoraba, no le interesaban esos hombres a su alrededor. Las ventanas del palacio que llegaban desde el techo al piso estaban abiertas de par en par. Más allá. Afuera se veía el cielo oscuro repleto de estrellas, y el bosque, también oscuro y peligroso. La reina tenía la mirada fija en el bosque. Y pensaba: "todos ustedes, caballeros, nobles y buenos, me rodeáis y estarían dispuestos a morir por mi… pero allí en el bosque junto a los árboles me espera a quien yo amo, aquel que es mi dueño. Nadie le conoce, pero él me espera seguro de que acudiré a su lado. Y acudiré. Porque no habrá fuerza capaz de detenerme cuando yo quiera ir hacia él, me quede a su lado y me pierda en la oscuridad del bosque bajo el murmullo de los árboles".

Mikasa guardo silencio bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Yo estaba perdido, entre su relato y mis propios sentimientos.

-¿y eso es inventado?- preguntó inquisidora mente Jean arqueando un ceja. Mikasa asintió. No se habló más del tema pero todos nos formulábamos los mismos pensamientos y conjeturas en nuestras mentes.

Solo Armin me hizo un comentario al respecto- es una alusión- dijo en mi oído y antes de que yo pudiera reprochar o preguntar algo se marchó.

Más tarde en mi habitación comencé a pensar en lo ocurrido, en el relato de Mikasa. ¿Habría sido una alusión como dijo Armin? ¿Pero a quién? De verdad ella sería tan malvada como para escupirnos la verdad en el rostro y nosotros tan estúpidos como para no darnos cuenta? Comencé a repasar el relato: la noche, el bosque. Me levante y me vestí ¡tenía que ir a fuera!

Salí en medio de la noche sintiendo el frío calar mis huesos, me recosté suavemente cerca de la ventana de Mikasa –su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso- temeroso pero decidido esperé para ver algo. No sabía qué pero algo. Tenía una daga entre mis manos y la apretaba con fuerza. Estaba decidido si alguien se atrevía a acercarse a la ventana de Mikasa me entrometería no importa quien fuese.

De pronto oí un ruido y me hinqué esperando para saltar. La silueta de un hombre paso por mi lado sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia. O si lo hiso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Me quedé paralizado. Era el sargento Rivaille. Le vi pasar frente a mí y seguir un sendero que pasaba justo a un lado de la ventana de Mikasa cerré los ojos intentado no llorar. No le vi entrar en su pieza. pero al abrir los ojos pude ver a Mikasa cerrar las cortinas de su habitación.

Me marche devuelta a mi cama. Agobiado por lo que acababa de ver. Era imposible. Me dormí con la ropa puesta estupefacto. Al siguiente día entrené nuevamente con el sargento, estaba tranquilo e inexpresivo igual que siempre, nada en él había cambiado. Y yo no fui capaz de decirle nada, durante todo el tiempo que duró el entrenamiento estuve en silencio tratando de seguirle el paso aunque me fuera imposible. Solo Mikasa podría hacerlo…Mikasa. Sacudí la cabeza y me obligue a olvidar el asunto.

Llegada la noche decidí montar guardia afuera de la oficina de Rivaille, escondido en un pasillo vigilaba, en algún momento tendría que salir. Dormité unos minutos sentado en el suelo. Hasta que por fin apareció.

Pasó caminando rápido con pasos firmes junto a mi escondite, y me puse en marcha. Por alguna razón aun llevaba puesto su equipo de maniobras. Me escabullí tras él y le seguí hasta salir del castillo. Rodeamos el ala norte hasta alcanzar la zona de las habitaciones. Tragué duro al verlo detenerse a la altura de las piezas de las mujeres. Me detuve tras unos matorrales. Y me quedé allí parado con los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo.

El sargento se trepo sin ninguna dificultad hasta alcanzar la segunda ventana, que convenientemente estaba abierta. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacía los lados para ver si alguien le observaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana soportando su peso sólo en los cables de tensión. Lo vi mover la boca pero no alcazaba a oír lo que decía. De pronto apareció una blanquecina figura por entre las cortinas. Era Mikasa.

Él decía algo y ella negaba delicadamente con la cabeza. Parecía nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. El insistía y luego de una corta plática, ella cedió. Estiró una mano y Rivaille la atrapó con cuidado. De pronto tiró de ella con fuerza, alzó la fusta con la que dirigía a su caballo y golpeó con ella una vez la blanca piel de Mikasa. Luego tiró la fusta hacía un lado sin importarle en lo más mínimo donde fuera a caer y besó lentamente el lugar donde había aparecido una marca roja. Mikasa parecía tranquila, sonrió y luego se llevó la zona enrojecida también hacia los labios. En ese momento el sargento desapareció de mi vista por entre las cortinas de la pieza de Mikasa. Ella dio media vuelta y también se alejó de la ventana. Me acerque un poco más a la ventana y pude verlos besarse apasionadamente. Me largué a correr por el sendero que rodeaba el castillo hasta llegar nuevamente a mi habitación, casi caí varias veces, sobrecogido por el horror de algo incomprensible para mí, clavado en el corazón, no podía coordinar mi ideas. Sabía que al sargento, frío y reservado como era, a veces le acometían arrebatos de furor. Pero por más que pensaba no lograba quitarme la imagen de Mikasa de la cabeza, con esa sonrisa.

Las dos personas que más admiraba se habían estado riendo de mí. Pero esa sonrisa… feliz, resuelta y tímida a la vez, eso era amor… eso era verdadera pasión. No como el amor maternal que Mikasa profesaba por mí, ni parecido al que yo, Jean o Connie sentíamos por ella. Nada se podía comparar.

Al siguiente día montamos todos juntos para mantener en forma los caballos. El sargento montó con gracia como siempre, nos formamos a su alrededor para partir.

-señor le falta su fusta- comentó Armin. "gracias amigo" pensé

Levi no cambió su expresión seguía tan relajado como siempre ¿tan buen actor era? Incluso yo llegue a dudar de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-mierda, la perdí- dijo él.

Armin fue por otra fusta que le acomodase al sargento- aquí tiene señor- dijo. Levi la tomo y agradeció su gesto.

Mire a Mikasa de reojo ella miraba fijamente la imagen del sargento, su mirada estaba llena de amor, de pasión y deseo. Me rompió el corazón. Pero no podía odiarlos, ellos dos eran mis héroes personales, a quienes admiraba y quería. No era su culpa ni la mía. Simplemente eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? raro ya lo sé, no estoy tan comvencida pero senti la necesidad de hacerlo la pulsión y ahhhhh me deje llevar... no estudié nada jajajaj pero en fin ahora podré dormir tranquila haganme saber si les gusto! gracias por leer :) me hacen tan feliz *.* besoooooooossssssssssssssss enorrrmes! ya nos veremos por allí.<strong>


End file.
